VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Nessie alcanzo la madures, y como tal tiene que asistir al colegio junto a su familia, como le ira en su primer dia de escuela? conoceran una faseta de Edward que no sabian... mi primer One-Shot de Renesmee&Jacob disfrutenlo


**Hola…**

**Como han estado, bueno este pequeño fic de Renesmee y de Jacob que se me ocurrió hace mucho pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo, y pues ahorita que no tengo nada que hacer…pues ahí esta.**

**Y este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga **_**3DiTh-BlAcK-McCarthy… **_**por haber insistido tanto para que lo terminara… pues bueno amiga… aquí lo tienes.**

**Ok me callo y le dejo este que es mi pequeño One-Shot dedicado a Nessie y a Jacob que se llama:**

* * *

*****VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA*****

Pv. Renesmee

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 7, y según mi papa y mi abuelo Carlisle, ya había alcanzado la edad adulta, aunque yo me sentía más que eso, aunque física y mentalmente parezco de 17, así que no hay problema de que pase desapercibida, aun que los primeros años fueron difíciles pero ni modo. Junto a mi familia hemos decidido ir juntos a la escuela (mas bien mi papa), para que no se rumorara de nosotros, ya que nos habíamos mudado a un pueblo de Alaska, para empezar de nuevo, me dio tristeza dejar a mi abuelito Charlie y a Sue, además de todos mis amigos de La Push, a pesar de que Jacob (mi eterno compañero), se quedo conmigo y mi familia vampiro- pues así los diferenciaba unos eran mi familia vampiro, mi familia de la manada y mi familia humana, uf!- aunque también a el le entristecía la idea de dejar a su padre y amigos, pero le entristecía mas dejarme a mi, ay! Por eso lo amo tanto.

Bueno en fin siguiendo con lo que estaba, mi padre había en asistir al instituto, el problema que historia íbamos a contar, mi papa y mis tíos ya tenían, solo quedábamos Jake, mi mama y yo. Jake no podía pasar por un chico de preparatoria y menos como mi novio, "que pensaría la gente", realmente eso no me importa.

Así que mi madre y yo seriamos las hermanas Swan (ja ja, de mi madre a mi hermana), por nuestro parecido- aun que me parecía mas a mi papa, pero bueno- y seriamos las dos hijas de la amiga de Esme, (de ahí la "sospechosa" relación de mis padres) pero estábamos viviendo temporalmente con los Cullen, la verdad desde mi punto de vista no se porque todo lo hacen tan complicado, pero bueno Jake seria me hermoso novio universitario.

Mañana empezaríamos a ir a la escuela, así que me fui a mi cuarto (mío) ya que mi lindo- nótese el sarcasmo- papi, no me deja dormir con Jake, por que aun soy muy joven! Da!, seguía juntando mis cosas cuando tocaron la puerta

-Nessie- me hablo mi madre

-si, ma

-estas lista para mañana?

-claro, solo un poco nerviosa

-no te preocupes- me paso el brazo por los hombros- todo ira bien ya tenemos todo preparado

-oh! Si cierto hermanita- le dije bromeando

-mmmm- me frunció el seño- si claro… pero solo en horario de clases… por que aquí soy tu madre

-ok, solo era una broma- dije- tranquila mama

-key key, ahora duérmete que mañana será un nuevo día

-si si, pero que mala onda, por que soy la única que debe dormir- dije molesta

-también Jacob- contradijo

-bueno la segunda que duerme aquí… por que no soy una niña normal?

-lo eres, solo que pues eres especial- dijo- todo el mundo es especial Nessie

-es otra forma de decir que nadie lo es

Mama no dijo nada, solo salió del cuarto, eso era cierto no era como mis padres o tíos o abuelos, era media y media. Lo único que me podía dar consuelo era mi Jacob.

-toc toc- dijo Jake metiendo dolo la cabeza

-Jake- dije contenta- escondiéndote de mi papa

-sabes que no me deja entrar después de las 9, puf!- frunció el seño y bajo la mirada hacia mis cosas- que? Lista para el prime día?

-creo

-como que creo

-no lo se nunca había estado con humanos

-ejem ejem- fingió toser

-bueno, humanos normales- rodee los ojos

-será divertido

-lastima que no vengas con nosotros- lo abrece

-es que yo no me junto con la chusma- rio

-aja, ahora soy chusma

-sabes a lo que me refiero

-sale… pues creo que debes irte si no mi papa se pondrá como loco- susurre aunque sabia que podía leer mi mente

-y que no hay un besito de buenas noches- dijo poniendo su carita de perrito atropellado

-Bueno- me acerque y lo bese- contento?

-uno mas?

-JACOB BLACK SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DEL CUARTO DE MI HIJA AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE TE SACO YO!!!- el grito mi padre se oyó desde abajo

-buf! Nos vemos mañana- dijo molesto

-buenas noches

Al día siguiente partimos temprano hacia la escuela, mis abuelos nos desearon un buena suerte y Jacob me dijo que me divirtiera, yo solo asentí, quería que fuera conmigo, pero sabia que llamaría mucho la atención, en fin, nos fuimos en los autos hasta la escuela, mis papas y yo en el Ferrari de mama, mientras que mis tíos en el Mercedes.

Tardamos unos 15 minutos en llegar, me pregunto por que no caminamos?, el edificio era grande con varios mas pequeños a su alrededor(supongo que los pequeños eran los salones), estacionamos los autos en los pocos lugares que había y aparte de los mas alejados, vi como la gente se le quedaban viendo los coches embobados.

-Wow! Por que miran los coches como si fueran, que?- pregunte

-ay hija! Ya sabes que la gente le atrae todo lo llamativo- me dijo mi papa

-odio eso- dijo mi mama molesta, en eso estábamos de acuerdo- que no tienen vida propia

-bueno corazón ya debes acostumbrarte a eso- dijo mi papa y se acerco a besarla

-argh! Pueden hacer eso en casa o en un lugar donde yo no este- era incomodo ver a tus padres expresarse su amor frente a uno

-mejor tu no digas nada, que anoche Jacob tenia unos pensamientos que no son dignos de oír- abrí los ojos sorprendida- aja ya hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos señorita

-Edward? Deja de comportarte de forma tan protectora si?- me defendió mi mama- ella ya sabe lo que hace- mi papa le frunció el seño

-bueno vamos- dijo el- ya es hora- bajo del auto aun molesto y solo mi mama me guiño el ojo antes de bajarse también

Salí del auto y vi que mis tíos ya estaban afuera y toda los alumnos no nos quitaban la vista de encima, mas a mi tía Rose cosa que no le molestaba, puedo decir que hasta lo disfrutaba, pero en cuando salimos mis padres y yo, las miradas se posaron en nosotros- las femeninas a mi papa y las masculinas a mi mama- eso fue en verdad incomodo.

-que tienen todos?- pregunte molesta- parece que nunca han visto un auto

-Sabes que no es hacia los coches… pero no les hagas caso

-y no te molesta? Oír las mentes de todos?

-tengo años practicando como bloquear las mentes

-es cierto- dijo mama

Después de atravesar el estacionamiento con muchas miradas tras nosotros, llegamos al edificio, entramos a lo que era una oficina en donde se recogían los horarios, mis padres y tíos compartían varias clases, mientras que yo con nadie, sola yo con mi alama, con un suspiro y con un buena surte de parte de mi familia me fui a mi salón de clases, que era algebra, muy fácil papa me había enseñado todo lo que sabia- que era mucho- en cuanto entre el maestro aun no llegaba, así que me senté en la ultima silla que había en la fila, puedo jurar que sentía todas la miradas de los alumnos, distraídamente saque un cuaderno y me puse a garabatear.

-hola!- escuche una voz masculina que me decía

-hola- salude sin darle importancia, solo se oían cuchicheos y uno que otro… suspiro?

-me llamo Brandon y tu?

-Renesmee Swan- use el apellido de mi mama

-lindo nombre

-gracias- dije de forma cortante, no era por ser descortés la verdad no quería hablar mucho

-hola- se escucho la voz de una chica- Brandon, quien es tu amiga?

-Renesmee Swan

-ah hola! Me llamo Drew, gusto en conocerte- me sonrió

-igualmente- dije con una sonrisa, y otra vez oí suspiros

Creo que dios oyó mis plegarias internas por que al fin había llegado el profesor y empezó a dar la clase, en lo personal se me hizo aburrida por que todo ya lo sabia, esas son las ventajas de tener un papa con mas de 100 años de edad, como dije la clase fue aburrida y no solo eso no soportaba las miradas indiscretas que me echaban mis compañeros, era tan incomodo y molesto, tardaría años en acostumbrarme.

Llego la hora de almuerzo, de verdad no tenia hambre ya que rara vez comía comida humana y ahora no me apetecía nada, solo alejarme de esas miradas, salí del salón y fui directo al comedor para reunirme con mi familia, los alcance a ver, pero a lo lejos escuche mi nombre.

-Renesmee!- grito el chico que recordé que se llamaba Brandon

-si- respondí

-por que no te sientas con nosotros?- señalo la mesa

-amh!- voltee a ver a mis padres, papa tenia una cara de molestia, mientras que mama asentía hacia mi y le decía algo a papa, todos mis tíos se reían- claro, por que no

-que bien- dijo contento acompañándome hacia su mesa

Pv. Edward

No me gusto para nada los pensamientos de ese muchacho, si no hubiese sido por Bella, hubiera traído a mi hija y darle a ese chico una lección.

-Edward?- hablo mi esposa

-que?- dije molesto

-sabes que Renesmee puede cuidarse sola, así que no estés molesto- mientras íbamos a otra mesa y nos sentábamos

-es que no sabes lo que ese idiota pensaba!- gruñí

-ay Edward!! Tu bebe esta creciendo- se burlo de mi Emmett

-y su papi esta celoso!!- le siguió Alice, todos los demás se empezaron a reír incluyendo Bella

-oye!- le reproche- no te burles

-no mi amor, pienso que es muy tierno!- dijo besándome- no te preocupes es bueno que ella tenga amigos y que lleve una vida normal

-muy bien-dije resignado- pero la estaré vigilando

Cuando dije eso todos los demás se empezaron reír

Pv. Renesmee

Me senté en la mesa pude reconocer algunas caras pero otras no

-hola- salude

-hola René- ósea me dijo René?, esa que creo que se llama Drew

Me empezaron a presentar a cada uno y yo trate de dar mi mejor sonrisa, y saludar a cada uno lo mas animada posible, así el almuerzo paso como si nada, me tuve que comer una rebanada de pizza, si no iban a pensar que era bulímica o anoréxica.

-veo que tus amigos no son muy sociables?- pregunto una que creo se llamaba Wanda- de donde los conoces?- me voltee a observar y vi que mi papa asentía esa la señal de que podía contestarles

-bueno…- empecé- solo una es mi hermana, la chica de pelo castaño es Isabella, los demás son los Cullen y los Hale, ellos son hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y su esposa, Bella y yo somos hijas de la mejor amiga de la esposa del Dr. Y estamos viviendo con ellos por una temporada.

-debe ser muy difícil criar a 7 adolecentes?- dijo una tal Melanie

-no, la verdad es que esta muy tranquilo el ambiente, en la casa- conteste

-pero también noto, que bueno…- dijo Brandon- los veo muy juntos

-oh, es que ellos son pareja, bueno los Hale y los Cullen no son hermanos de sangre solo de crianza así que no hay ningún problema

-quienes están juntos? Todos?- pregunto un chico llamado Ian

-si… a ver… los Cullen: Edward el de cabello cobrizo, Alice la de pelo negro y Emmett el grandote y los gemelos Hala los dos rubios, Alice esta con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett y Edward con Bella, mi hermana

-con tu hermana?- dijo otro que se llamaba Gerard

-si nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y ellos pues se gustaron y paso lo que paso- reí nerviosamente

-Wow!- dijo Drew- y tu?- me quede muda eso no lo tenia preparado, voltee y vi que mi papa se encogía de hombro- vaya ayuda!- me frunció el seño y se toco la sien rayos me oyó, el solo asintió, y mi mama le dio un golpe en el hombro y asintió.

-si me disculpan creo que me llaman del otro lado- me pare y me dirigí hacia mi familia y me senté rápidamente y suspire

-buena charla- dijo mi tío Emmett- muy instructiva

-es un fastidio- respondí- como pueden repetir lo mismo una y otra y otra vez cada ves que se mudan

-años y años de práctica- respondió mi tío Jasper

-oye Ness que les vas a contar sobre ti?- pregunto tía Alice

-no se- dije resignada- no pensé eso

-solo diles la verdad cariño- me abrazo mi mama

-que tengo un novio que es 16 años mayor que yo?... si claro- respondí con sarcasmo

-por que no? Tu padre es 100 años mayor que yo y no me quejo- contesto mi madre riendo

-ja ja, que graciosa hermanita

-solo dile que tienes un novio que va a la universidad y ya!- dijo mi tía Rose

-ok

-Renesmee, tus amigos te llaman- dijo mi padre, yo voltee confundida no los había oído- mentalmente quiero decir

-muy bien, ahora regreso- regrese a la otra mesa

-disculpen- dije sentándome- en que estábamos?

-en que hay de ti? Hay alguien que ocupe ese corazoncito?- Me dijo una tal Jared

-de hecho si- vi algunas caras de decepción- es un chico que va en la universidad

-es tu novio?- pregunto Wanda

-digamos que si- si supieran que mas que eso

-vaya! universitario!- exclamo Brandon- y no te gustan mas jóvenes- dijo en tono de insinuación, a lo lejos mi familia se estaban carcajeando

-no, la verdad estoy enamorada de el y el de mi y para el amor no hay edad

Y ya no dijo nada con eso, y nadie pregunto nada mas, el almuerzo termino y me fui a mis clases, pero antes voltee y vi a mi mama que dedicaba una sonrisa. De ahí para haya las clases se pasaron rápido, para cuando me di cuenta ya tocaban la campana de salida, iba hacia el estacionamiento cuando sentí una mano me mi hombro

-René- René?, voltee y vi a Brandon que me dedicaba una sonrisa

-que pasa? Algún problema?

-no…solo quería hacerte una pregunta- dijo alno nervioso

-que cosa?- pregunte por que tenia la ligera sospecha de lo que era

-quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo?-me quede en shock- bueno como dijiste que no tenias novio…

-este… lo siento- conteste rápido- pero no puedo

-porque?- pregunto dudoso y yo respondí muy segura

-es muy fácil- dile levantando la mano mostrando mi brazalete- estoy comprometida

Y antes de que me dijera algo, sali rápidamente del edificio solo para encontrarme a un papa muy enojado y a una mama muy feliz, voltee a ambos lados y solo estaban ellos, faltaban mis tíos.

-hola- dije- y los demás

-se fueron- dijo papa en tono molesto- solo quedamos a esperarte

-más bien para no ver tu cara de molestia- contesto mi mama riendo

-pero… por que estas enojado?

-es que no sabes lo que ese muchacho estaba pensando, me dan ganas de ir…- gruño

-Edward! Ya cálmate!- lo regaño mi mama- ya sabes como son las hormonas adolecentes

-es cierto papa… ni siquiera acepte su invitación

-pues no lo harás!!- contesto molesto- tienes prohibido hablar con el, no solo con el con ningún chico de esta escuela, es mas estas castigada sin salir y … y de monja- yo solo observe con confusión y molestia

-es solo un amigo no me puedes castigar por tener amigos - dije mas molesta- además ya no soy un bebe, para que me estés cuidando, y ni que me fuera hacer algo, sabes que me puedo defender yo sola… no necesito niñeras- me iba a contestar cuando mi madre lo detuvo

-Edward! Ella tiene razón ya no es un bebe y tiene derecho a tener los amigos que quiera

-pero…- dijo y lo interrumpí

-si, y de verdad crees que me interesa?, es un tonto, es mas se parece mucho al tal Mike Newton del que me hablaron, además después de contarle mi historia tuvo el valor de pedirme que saliera con el, no te enojes.

-oh si… recuerdo a Mike Newton- dijo mama suspirando

-Bella…

-lo siento- yo solo me reí

-ok- dijo mas tranquilo- lo siento, se que te puedes cuidar sola

-gracias, pa- dije abrazándolo- te eh dicho que eres el mejor apa del mundo- el solo rio

-bueno vámonos, ya es tarde- dijo mi mama

Después de eso nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos hacia la casa, había sido un día muy largo y sobre todo abrumador solo quería descansar y además solo quería estar con una persona en estos momentos: con Jacob lo había extrañado.

Pv. Jacob

Estaba solo en la casa, bueno excepto con mama y papa vampiro… me dolía admitirlo pero la casa no era divertida sin los demás, además ayudarle a Esme con su jardín no era precisamente una tarea que fuera de mi especialidad. A veces extrañaba a la manada y a mi padre… pero en el fondo sabia que valía la pena, por que era más soportable estar lejos de mi familia que de Nessie… a propósito como estará? Estará aburrida? Habrá chicos que estén interesados en ella? Por que si era así me encargaría de quitarles el interés.

Estaba en el garaje revisando mi auto, un regalo de Bella por mi cumpleaños, cuando oí que se acercaba un auto, a lo mejor eran ellos, me levante y fui a quitarme la ropa grasosa, pero cuando entre a la habitación estaban solamente, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y la rubia, no pude evitar la decepción.

-uf! Sabia que apestaba aquí- me dijo la rubia en cuanto entre

-también me da gusto verte Rosalie

-que hay Jake- saludo su marido

-bien… y los demás- pregunte ansioso

-querrás decir y Nessie?- dijo Alice burlándose

-es lo mismo

-se quedaron a esperar Nessie- contesto Emmett- sabes que?

-que?

-creo que tienes competencia

-competencia?

-si, no sabes la cantidad de chicos que perseguían a mi sobrina

-sabes que yo podría eliminar la competencia en un segundo- dije molesto

-quien sabe- se encogió de hombros

-Emmett ya basta!- lo regaño Esme- no le hagas caso Jacob

-si- secundo Jasper- ella no pareció interesarse por nadie, además les dijo a todos que tenia novio

-en serio?- pregunte con ilusión

-pues claro…

Poco tiempo paso cuando se oyó el otro auto que se estacionaba, ahora si eran ellos, o bueno ella, ya habría regresado.

-Jake!!- grito Nessie en cuanto me vio- ya llegue!!

-si ya te vi- dije algo serio

-pasa algo?- pregunto

-no nada

-claro parece que alguien esta celoso- se oyó Emmett

-cállate Emmett!!- lo regaño Bella, el solo salió de la habitación riendo- no le hagas caso Jake, Emmett a veces puede ser un idiota

-ven- me dijo Nessie- vamos a dar un paseo

-a donde jovencita?!- le dijo Edward

-papa recuerdas de lo que hablamos?- el suspiro derrotado

-solo no tarden- salió de la habitación al igual que Bella, solo que antes se fue dedicándonos una sonrisa, espero que le rompa los huesos Emmett- vamos a caminar un poco Jacob

-claro

Salimos y caminamos un rato hasta que nos detuvimos en un lugar, muy bonito entremedio del bosque.

-bien- se detuvo- cual es el problema?

-de que hablas?

-sabes perfectamente de que hablo- dijo algo molesta

-es solo lo que dijo Emmett me molesto un poco

-Jake sabes que mi tío Emmett no se mide y dice puras tonterías para molestar a la gente

-si si, pero es cierto?

-que cosa?

-que muchos chicos se interesaron en ti?- solo se escucho su carcajada

-oh Jake! Eres tan lindo cuando estas celoso- rio mas fuerte

-no lo estoy y dime si es cierto

-no lo se- se encogió de hombros

-como que no sabes? Dime la verdad

-key key, solo fue uno

-uno?

-si ese uno, me invito a salir- yo gruñí- le dije que no… y sabes por que le dije que no?

-no, no se

-por que también le dije que estaba comprometida- levanto su mano para mostrarme el brazalete que le había dado desde que era un bebe- ahora sabe que ya le pertenezco a alguien mas y que no habrá nadie mas que el.

-y se puede saber quien es el?- pregunte jugando con ella

-no se… tal vez Taylor Lautner, es muy sexy

-oh! creo que le voy a hacer una pequeña visita, para informarle que no se meta con mi chica

-pero lo has visto?… es muy fuerte

-no mas fuerte que yo

-eres un tonto Jake- dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo

-pero soy el tonto al que amas

-para siempre- paso sus brazos por mi cintura y se acerco a mí

-por siempre- acorte la distancia y la bese

Y era cierto no solo era por la cosa de lobos, pero ella era mi alma gemela y me aseguraría de que siempre fuera así, y nada ni nadie nos iba a separar.

-JACOB BLACK SUELTA A MI HIJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ … Y AMBOS REGRESEN A LA CASA ANTES DE QUE VAYA YO POR USTEDES!!!- grito Edward

Ambos nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas antes de regresar a la casa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado… en lo personal a mi si, ver como seria el primer día de escuela de Nessie se, sorprenderán que este fic lo escribí hace un año y no lo podía terminar por que me faltaba el final? Y ahora que me llego la inspiración por fin tuvo su fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ver a Edward de papa sobre protector, una faceta que no todo mundo sabia jeje y a Bella de mama razonable, ok espero que me dejen muchitos reviews y háganme saber sus cometarios, nos vemos.**

**Bye**

**Pau Hale **


End file.
